martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Finalcloud
He's the True Martial Holy Lands 's number one top genius. Just by the power of his aura alone, Elder Senior-apprentice Brother is definitely the top powerhouse of the True Martial Great World. He even closes in on the power of an Empyrean descendant. If he sees a god he will kill a god. If he sees a Buddha he will kill a Buddha!Chapter 1209 – Strength Beyond Strength Appearance At this time, within the gray palace, a youth in white robes was sitting on a grandiose throne, his eyes closed in meditation. There was a blood red diamond mark between this man’s eyebrows. His eyebrows were like swords, his looks were a bit above ordinary, his shoulders were broad, his fingers slender, and beside him were layers of runes dancing in the air. Quotes * (The domineering Wu Finalcloud, to Lin Ming) “I must kill him. He’s even more arrogant than Dragon Fang was and has ridden on the back of our True Martial Holy Lands. If I do not kill him, then others will think that my True Martial Holy Lands is easy to bully. In the future, there will be more and more people that challenge our authority. These people participating in the First Martial Meeting are all top level geniuses of their influences. In the future, they will be leaders and rulers. If we allow them to think that our True Martial Holy Lands is easy to bully, then the reputation of our True Martial Holy Lands in the Divine Dream World will begin to affect the real world. If that happens, future transactions in some of our businesses may become more difficult.”Chapter 1207 – Wu Finalcloud Techniques Blade Light Illuminating the World His sword released a 10,000 foot beam of golden light. The vorpal sword energy cut through all barriers. The sword slashed out and that 10,000 foot long beam of light split through the skies and sundered the earth. The sword energy tore through the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the world. True Martial Body Barrier Art As Wu Finalcloud saw the Phoenix Blood Spear about to strike him, he shouted out loud and a thick golden barrier appeared around his body. This was the Metal Laws. The True Martial Holy Lands included masters of countless mystic arts. Every disciple could find a Law and cultivation method that suited themselves the most. Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art “This transcendent divine might is called the Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art! It is a transcendent divine might that changes the body. Once one displays the Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art, they will be able to obtain the power of a fiend demon, and their body will turn into that of a demon. Their speed, striking power, defensive power, even their comprehension of Laws, everything will double. Although my Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art is incomplete, its might when displayed underneath my hand is unimaginable! Now meet my strike!”Wu Finalcloud to Lin Ming, Chapter 1210 – Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art * According to Wu Finalcloud, this was a body transforming type transcendent divine might. It summoned the power of a demon god, transforming one’s own body into that of a demon god. It was a transcendent divine might of the demonic path. This transcendent divine might was extremely incomplete, to a ridiculous level. The complete Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art could massively increase a martial artist’s speed, explosive power, defensive power, and so forth, multiplying their comprehensive combat strength by several times. But, the version that Wu Finalcloud practiced mainly manifested in increasing his explosive power, increasing his explosive strength by several times. With that alone, he was able to use his true essence to struggle with Lin Ming’s 100 million jins of strength.Chapter 1213 – Spirit Source Demon Body Mutilation A demonic path cultivation technique that uses the blood of the user to enhance overall strength. Activated after blood-colored scales would begin to appear over one's body.Chapter 1217 – Soul Life This was Wu Finalcloud’s ultimate move – to explode a part of his body and overdraw the absolute limits of his combat potential. This was not something that he would use in a normal martial arts battle. Otherwise even if he won he would suffer lasting effects and it would be shameful to do so. Treasures Cloud Dimming Blade & Great Blood Sword Wu Finalcloud had two swords – one light and one heavy. The light sword was called the Cloud Dimming Blade and was used in coordination with his extraordinary speed. It was to help in displaying Metal Laws, Wind Laws, and the Concept of Speed. And this crimson heavy sword was called the Great Blood Sword. It was the sword Wu Finalcloud used when he was at his highest level of strength. Although the Great Blood Sword had the shape of a sword, it wasn’t used for stabbing or slashing. Rather, it was used to violently smash onto others. This was another extreme of swordsmanship – the edgeless heavy sword! Now, with Wu Finalcloud’s energy having increased by several times thanks to the Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art, his strength and striking power had risen to a ridiculous level. It was incomparable from the past!Chapter 1210 – Heavenly Demon Metamorphic Art Trivia * In Wu Finalcloud’s opinion, if a sect was rampant and domineering, then that would cause others to secretly denunciate them. But, they would also be afraid of that sect, and would fear offending them. On the other hand, if that sect was weak instead, people would not fear that sect and would even think of taking endless advantages from them.This was simply the nature of humans. Thus, the reason that Wu Finalcloud displayed such strength in the First Martial Meeting was first to achieve a better result for the True Martial Holy Lands but also to inform all the future decision makers of these other great influences just how powerful the potential of their True Martial Holy Lands was. This was to make it so that when these great influences ever had any transactions with them in the future, they would not think of playing tricks with them.Chapter 1207 – Wu Finalcloud * As the highest top junior master of the True Martial Holy Lands, Wu Finalcloud was no ordinary man. While he had extremely high attainments in striking power, his movements were equally extraordinary. He could split apart into 108 afterimages, all of them completely indiscernible from each other. Wu Finalcloud’s movement technique was originally part of the Concept of Speed. Trivia * This Great Blood Sword is forged from crimson blood metal and is 1.2 million jins heavy. * Former rank one of True Martial World during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Divine Realm Category:True Martial Holy Lands Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant